All for You
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: All Yami wanted was to raise his little sister,if only she wasn't in love with that tomb-robber...
1. Default Chapter

Ok,ok,I don't own Yugioh,so there.

*******

"You monster!"a young girl cried. Her bright lavender eyes were streaming tears,as she put her golden yellow hair behind her light peach skin covered ears to face her older brother.

He looked at her,anger in his eyes,"Luna,how could you call me a monster!? I only want to protect you!"her brother yelled.

"But,why can't I see him,Yami,you don't get it,I love him!"Luna told her older brother. Luna was only a year younger then Yami,but he still had been raising her after their parents died,something easier said then done,more now then ever.

"You don't know what love is! If you get caught with him,you'll be killed right along with him! I will not think twice about it!"Yami yelled.

The tears that Luna wept,flowed faster then befor,"fine,I hate you,anyway!"Luna cried,running out of the palace. 

"Luna!"Yami yelled,running after her. By the time the royal guards stopped him,Luna was already long gone.

Back in his room,Yami sat on his bed,just punching it.

"Pharaoh,"said one of his slaves,and closest friends.

"Not now,Yugi,this is my fault,"Yami cried.

Yugi walked over to him,and sat next to the great Pharaoh,"it's not your fault,she'll come back,she always does,"Yugi told him.

"I want to be that all powerful Pharaoh I'm meet to be,but,how can I save my people, when I can't even save my own sister?"Yami asked.

Yugi smiled,"I know you can still save your people,and Luna too. You're the strongest person I know,"he said. 

Yami managed to smile,and said,"I guss,but I still need to fine Luna."

A young girl,about the same age as yugi ran into the room,"What is it Tea?"Yami asked.

"We have the search parties out looking for her,I'm just letting you know,"Tea said.

"Just tell me if anything comes up,"Yami said. Tea nodded,and left. Yami looked at Yugi.

"They'll find her,it's not your fault,you only wanted to protect her,"Yugi said.

"Maybe I was too hard on her,but I don't want her to see that guy again,he's going going to get her hurt"Yami said. Yami laid back,he felt as through he would never see Luna again. No matter what anyone else said,even Yugi,it was his fault. He didn't have to yell at her,nor did he have to say he'd kill her if they were caught. He didn't even know if he could have her killed,he would have to watch her,and he know how bad it would be.

Yugi looked at Yami in his eyes,"I know Yami,I know,"he told him.

"Oh Yugi,what am I going to do?"

"Yami,you're going to be brave,and make it through this,that's what."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. A world of Evil

Well,ok,get this,I don't own Yugioh! Yea,really,I know,but,it's true!

  


****************

Luna wiped away her tears,as she stopped in front of a large building. She took a breath,and knocked. She had never come here alone,ever.

An old man answered,"Yes,may I help you?"he asked,not even looking at her.

"Um,is Bakura here?"Luna asked,vary nervous. 

The old man gave her a dirty look,"What do you think I'm running here? There's no tomb-robbers here,"he said.

"But!"Luna cried,this was the right place,why wouldn't he let her in?

"Come on,she's with me,"a voice said behind her. Luna turned around.

"M-Marik?"Luna asked.

"If you say she's with you,just tell me who she is,I'll add her to the list,just tell me who she is,"the old man said.

"This girl,she's Bakura's,"Marik said. The old man got a look in his eye,one was tempted to call it fear. That was excepted,everyone was afraid of Bakura,at least to some existent. Not for what Bakura could do,himself,but what his 'people' could do,if Bakura wanted you dead,that's it,you're dead.

"I didn't know,please come in,"he told them. Luna and Marik walked into the building, the main part,at witch they were in,was a bar,the rest of it was an inn. This was where the low of the low went to be safe,and chill. The people here,if caught,would die,vary painfully. Marik sat at the bar,Luna sat next to him. 

"Bakura's not here right now,he should be back my tonight,hay,give me the strongest stuff you got,"Marik said,the first part to Luna,and the nest to the bartender. 

A few hours latter,Marik was out cold,just like most of the other drunks. Not that that was a bad thing,Marik was really scary when he was drunk,as was everyone else here. Luna sighed and went through Marik's pants,(not what you think,sick minded freaks!) and pulled out some money,and put it on the table.

"Here,take this and get him to a room for the night,"Luna told the bartender. She took the money,and soon two guys came and took Marik away. Luna wanted to go to sleep so badly,but,she wanted to wait for Bakura more. She felt really uneasy now that Marik was gone,at least when he was knocked out,he was still here. Bakura told here always watch her back when she was here. This was where the killers,thieves,drug addicts and dealers,and who knew what else,stayed after all. She started to wonder if Bakura would show,the sun would be up soon,and he would never go around in day light,unless he had too. She soon found herself asleep........

"Luna,wake up,you're getting really heavy,"Bakura told her. Luna woke up,she was on Bakura's back,on the second floor of the inn. She jumped off Bakura's back.

"I thought you wouldn't show,"Luna told him,almost in a daze. 

"You should have told me that you were coming here,you could have been killed,or worse!"Bakura yelled at her.

"I'm sorry,but my brother told me that I couldn't see you again,I didn't know what else to do!"Luna cried.

Bakura smiled,walking to his room,and said,with a laugh,"I never liked that brother of yours anyway." The two got to Bakura's room,and went in. This was one of the best rooms here,also the biggest,became Bakura lived here.

"Get some sleep,I'll come back latter to check up on you,"Bakura told her. 

Luna laid down on Bakura's bed,and was soon asleep.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. Trouble by the name of Set

Ok,lot's happens this chapter,really fast. Sorry about that,well,here we go!

**********

Luna woke up,to see Bakura fast asleep on the floor. He almost looked as though he had just been crying;Luna knew he would never do that,not Bakura. Bakura yawned and looked at Luna with a smile,"good morning,"he told her.

"You didn't have to sleep on the floor you know,"Luna told him. Bakura crawled up into the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry,but I'm going to have to leave for a little bit,"Bakura said.

Luna gave him a sad look,"robbing one of the pharaoh's tombs,right?"she asked.

"Yea,this one's going to be big. I have to do this,it's not only that I find it fun,but I barely have the food,and money for myself,let alone both of us,"he told Luna.

"Ok,then I'm coming too,"Luna decided.

"What?! It's not safe! You could get hurt!"Bakura yelled. 

Luna started to cry,"but,I just want to help,"she cried.

Bakura sighed,"you really want to go? These are your ancestors. I'll let you come,but you must stay close to me,and do what I tell you too."

Luna smiled,hugged Bakura,and said,"thank you! I'll do whatever you tell me too!" Bakura sighed and thought,_what have I gotten myself into?_

"Aren't you worried that your brother's looking for you?"he asked. 

"I'm sure he is,I'm not going back! Bakura,don't let them get me!"Luna cried. 

Bakura held her close,and told her,"I won't. You're safe."

Luna and Bakura found themselves outside the Valley of the Kings. "Now what? How are we going to get past the guards?"Luna asked.

"You're going to go and tell them you're here to check up on your brother's tomb,"Bakura said. Luna swallowed deeply,but said ok. Bakura gave her a robe that would hide her face,as Bakura put his on he said,"put it on." No more was needed. Two guards walked up to them,who stopped them.

Bakura fell silent,face concealed,next to Luna. "Let me pass,or do you want to take this up with my brother?"Luna asked.

"Don't let them,"said a man walking up to them. He quickly grabbed,the trying to flee, Bakura. "Take them both before the Pharaoh,let him deal with them."

"Set! Don't do this!"Luna cried.

"Oh Luna,why did you have to fall for Bakura? Now you'll both die,"Set(AKA:Seto AKA:Seth)said. He loved Luna,and would do anything for her. He knew that the Pharaoh would never kill his own sister,but Bakura,this was the way to get him out of the pitcher. After he had Luna,he would get rid of her brother,then he would rule over Egypt,with his love by his side. And no one was going to stop him.(Tell me,little to much info right here?)

Bakura,knowing that there was no way to save himself,he had to make sure that Luna got away,"So,you caught me,kidnapping Luna,guess I'll be killed for this. You might as well let her go,"he said.

"It's not going to work,Bakura,"Set made clear. Luna and Bakura were forced to walk all the way to the royal palace. Bakura could tell that Luna was afraid,not only for what was going to happen to herself,but to him. They were forced before the Pharaoh.

"Yami!"Luna cried.

"You will address me as Pharaoh,and that only,"Yami said,coldly. Bakura held Luna in his arms,as they awaited judgment.

"Tell me,did Luna do anything?"Yami asked.

Playing his part,Set said,"No,but she was going to!"

"I can't kill someone who didn't do anything wrong,"Yami said,"Bakura on the other hand...."

"Yam!............ Pharaoh! You can't kill Bakura!"Luna cried.

An Evil grin came upon the Pharaoh's face,"oh,I'm not going to kill him. He isn't good enough for death,"he said. 

Luna gasped,and just held onto Bakura,who held her back. Bakura knew what the Pharaoh was going to do to him,and was horrified by it,though he would never show it, not in front of Luna or the Pharaoh. Luna broke down,and just cried,"no!Please don't do this Yami! Pharaoh,please!"Luna pleaded. 

"Set,take Bakura to you know where,and Luna to her room,I'll deal with this latter,"Yami said...............


	4. New Beginings

Luna sat in her room, crying her eyes out. She punched her bed over and over again. One of her arms were chained to the side of her bed, making sure she wouldn't run. "Luna...." Ryou,another high priest, said as he walked into the room.

"Ryou! What is my brother going to do to Bakura?"she asked.

Ryou was one of Kira's best friends, so even though he was told not to tell her he did anyway. "Trap him in a millennium item. The Ring if I'm not mistaken..."

"NO! Ryou! Let me out of this chain! I have to go save him!"Luna cried.

"That's not going to happen... and Ryou,leave at once,"Yami said walking into the room. Ryou nodded and left.

"Damn you Yami!"Luna screamed.

Her brother walked over to her,"Luna..... I have to do this.... don't hate me for it.."

"Don't hate you?! Don't hate you for killing my lover!? She screamed at him.

Yami looked down, then back at her. "Be lucky I don't kill you."

"Why don't you?! Save me the hell of knowing what you are going to do to Bakura!" she screamed.

"Luna..."Yami started.

"I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"Luna yelled.

Set walked into the room,"it's done my pharaoh..."he said.

"Set, I told you to wait till I got down here,"Yami said.

"Set... why.... why...."Luna cried.

"Now, only one more thing to do..."Set held Yami's puzzle in his hands. "Good bye Pharaoh..."

"NO! Don't do it!"Luna cried, though it was far to late. Before she could do anything, her brother was gone and the puzzle was smashed.

"Now... Luna... all you have left is me..."Set said.

"Leave her alone!"Ryou yelled coming back into the room.

"What did you do to the Pharaoh?!"Yugi cried.

"Oh no... this isn't good..."Tea said.

Luna ran up to Set, and grabbed the millennium rod. She took out the knife part and slit her wrists. "I'll never be yours......"she said as she fell to the ground.

"Damn it!"Set yelled.

More guards came into the room,"have Set killed. He killed the Pharaoh and his sister,"Ryou said.

"I'll get you for this!"Set yelled, as he was taken away.

Ryou walked over to Luna's lifeless body. "It's ok Luna... it's all over...."

"Come on Yugi! We're going to be late to the movie!"Anzu(or Tea) called. She waited outside the small game shop for her friend. Yugi ran out.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with my cousin. She's going to be staying with me for a while. Her name's Luna..."Yugi told Anzu.

(Luna? Her name is Luna?) Yami asked.

((Yea... why?))Yugi responded.

(used to have a sister my that name......)

((Oh... do you not want her to come over?)

(No, it will be fine with her over...)

((well,ok she'll be over tomorrow...))

"Well,Yugi. I'll be over to meet her! I'm sure the others will want to as well!"Anzu said.

"Ok,she's coming over tomorrow,"Yugi said.

"Ok,I'll be over!!"Anzu said.


	5. Meeting of Fate

"Yugi! We're here!"Anzu yelled. Jonouchi and Honda were with her. They all wanted to meet Yugi's cousin. Yugi walked over and opened the door.

"Hello guys, she's in side. Her name is Luna, please be nice to her...."Yug said.

"Why wouldn't we Yug?"Jonouchi asked.

"She's... she doesn't like new people to much...."He told them.

"Don't worry! We'll be nice!"Anzu said, coming inside Yugi's house. She stopped walking when she saw Luna. She looked a lot like Yugi, but what she wore seemed to set her apart, far apart. She wore a black mini skirt with black lace around the bottom. Her skirt said I don't suffer from delusions I enjoy them. Her hair was long and she left it laying down. It was blond with black and red highlights in it. Her skin was almost pale. She turned, seeing Anzu. Her eyes were soft and kind purple eyes. Much like Yugi's were.

"Hello,"she said.

"Um.. hello......"Anzu said, with a smile,"I'm Anzu!"

Luna looked her over,"I can tell that. You are dressed like a slut."

anzu growled at her,"what did you just say!?"

Luna smiled,"only the truth. Let me guess, those other two are Jonouchi and Honda. All of my cousin Yugi's best friends. How cute. You all came over to meet me."

"Yugi....... she's your cousin?"Honda asked.

"I'm going out for a while!"Luna said, running past them.

"Luna! Wait a minuet!"Yugi yelled.

Anzu turned to her friends, a fire in her eyes. "I AM NOT A SLUT!"

Honda and Jonouchi looked at each other,"Um.. Yugi, we'll see you latter!"honda said as the two left.

"Anzu..... calm down a little bit...."Yugi said.

"Yugi... you don't think I'm dressed like a slut, do you?"

"I.... um... no, of course not Anzu."

"Ok, thought so. I'm sorry I got mad at your cousin. I'll help you find her, ok?"

"Ok,let's go look for her."

Luna walked around the city her cousin called home. After walking a little bit, she soon found herself running into a certain ceo... "Watch it would you?"Kaiba asked.

Luna frowned at him, "Well, I'm sorry Mister. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sure... well, I'm vary late for a meeting."

"Really?! You have a job you have to go to meetings?!"Luna asked, impressed by that.

Kaiba wasn't sure why, but he started to like this girl. "I'm president of my own company."

"Really?! Let me come with you to the meeting!"Luna said. She only dressed the way she did and acted the way she did to scare some people off. She was a prep at heart.

"Um...... sure, why not. I'm late anyway." He told her. The two started off to the Kaiba corp. building.

Across the street form them, Ryou sat. He was waiting for a bus to go somewhere. Bakura's eyes had been Luna.

No..... it couldn't be.... 

What couldn't be Bakura? Ryou asked.

Why would I tell you?! Ryou looked down a little, no longer talking. Bakura shook his head. There was no way it could be here. It was true he never did find out what happened to his love, but that didn't mean she was right there. Ryou, you're going to Yugi's house. 

why? I thought you didn't like it when I went there. 

GO NOW! He yelled.

Ryou wasn't sure why his darker side wanted to go see Yugi.... Though, at least he'd be safer for a while since he would be there. I'm going... he said, starting to walk to Yugi's house.

Bakura knew that the old pharaoh didn't remember much, at least not about him and his sister. If he did, he was sure he would be hated even more. Not that he really had a problem with that... He just had to know what happened to Luna... even if he had to hold a knife to one of Yugi's friend's necks.


	6. A unlikely truse

While Ryou made his way over to Yugi's, he ran into him and Anzu instead. "Um... Yugi......"he started.

"Oh! Hello Ryou!"Yugi said with a smile. "What is it?''

Ryou felt Bakura take over his body,"let me talk to your Yami."Bakura told him.

"Bakura......... what do you want?"Yami asked, now in control.

"Pharaoh, what happened to Luna. I need to know,"Bakura said.

"Luna.......... Yugi's cousin or....."Yami started.

"My love, tell me! What happened! I could've sworn I just say her talking with Kaiba,"Bakura said.

"She's with Kaiba?"Anzu asked,"Well.......... you two talk, I'll go over to her." she said, running off.

"Bakura........ I don't remember what happened......"Yami told him.

"Let me guess, you killed her? Am I right?! You never could just let her be with me, could you?!"Bakura screamed at him. Luna......... the only one he had really ever cared so strongly about......... the one who Yami took away from him.

Yami looked down,"I........ I told you.......... I don't remember what happened........"

"Is she you're sister, reborn? Tell me. If she is......... I have to save her from Kaiba, I don't know what he'll do to her, but I know it is not good."

"I'm not sure......... she looks like her....... acts like her........... she's Yugi's cousin...... she vary well could be....."

"Then, I must go save her."

"Bakura........ I'm coming as well........ I have to save her as well........."

"Are you saying you want to work with me?"he laughed,"making a pack with me... are you sure?"

"I see no other choice here.........."Yami said, he didn't like it. Having to work with Bakura........ he might as well be working with the devil himself, if he wasn't already. Bakura would be best at what they would have to do........ Even if he didn't want to ask it.

"Well, then....... let's get going."

After Kaiba's meeting, he sat down with Luna. He didn't know why, but he felt that someone was coming to take her away....... he felt he couldn't let them. "Luna, I'm keeping you here where it's safe for now........ I have a feeling something is going to happen to you..... I'll have guards out side the door, and be right here by your side ,ok?"

Luna looked at him,"but......... I........... well, ok then......... I think I should let Yugi know........"she said.

"Why Yugi?"

"yugi's my cousin. I'm staying with him,"she said.

"Well, I'll send someone to tell him,"

Luna walked over to the window. "Kiaba, you play duel monsters don't you?"she asked.

He wanted to laugh at the question. "Yes, I do. I'm the best there is."

"Yugi's better."

"No.... he just got lucky all those times........"

Luna walked over to him,"well, duel me..... then we'll see if you are the best."she said with a smile.

"You think you can beat me? I don't think so."

"well, only one way to find out.........."she said, taking out her cards....

"Master Marik,"said a rare hunter walking over to him.

"What is it?"

"I have word that a young girl named Kira is vary close to a lot of people with good cards, and she has a lot herself..."he told Marik.

"That's good....... bring her to me........."


	7. Lying, Kidnapping what more do you want?

Before they were to duel, Luna looked out the window and saw Anzu. "Hey, it's Anzu... that slut." She said.

"Why is she here?"Kaiba asked.

"To take me away."Luna stated.

Kaiba sighed a little,"I'll go talk with her then."he said leaving the room. Luna looked down, not sure what to do. She felt something about this Kaiba... she couldn't really place it. She felt like she had to get away.. She was only on the second floor, she could jump... She walked over to the window and got ready.

"I don't know what you are talking about,"Kaiba stated.

"I know Luna's here!"Anzu yelled at him.

"Really? Prove it."

Anzu thought for a moment, before turning around,"she's right there,"she stated pointing the the girl who had just jumped from the second floor.

"luna?"Kaiba asked, running out. "Are you ok?"

"I.. I need to go..."She said, running.

"Wait!"Kaiba yelled running after her.

"Luna!"Anzu cried also running after her.

Luna ended up running right into Yami and Bakura. At what point she stopped. "B-bakura? Are you Bakura?"she asked.

"Luna..... you know who I am?"bakura asked, happy about that fact.

"I..I don't know-"she started. Before she was finished, she was grabbed and a knife held to her throat.

"She's going with me. Do anything and she dies,"he said running away.

At this point Kaiba and Anzu had joined them. "Yugi, what happened here?"Kaiba demanded.

"We have to go after her."Bakura said and ran after him. He was followed by the other two males. Anzu sighed deeply and made her way to a phone. The cops should be able to help...

"LET ME GO!"Luna screamed at her captors.

"Luna..."Marik said, backing up. Why did he feel something for her? It didn't matter, he had his bait and now he just had to wait till the fish bought.


End file.
